rengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
refers to objects that can be equipped in one of your equipment slots. It can be obtain by overkill the other A.D.A.Ms Firearms 580 Auto Magnum 13mm Auto Nanbu SAA Magnum 88 High-caliber gun for ADAM units,modeled after an antique handgun. Among the least powerful weapons. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. D Dragoon High-caliber,custom-made,prohibited gun. Modeled after an antique handgun, and designed to shoot chemical rounds that cannot be defended against. Drains enemy's energy. Has limited ammo. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Auto Crossbow Powerful crossbow that continuously fires very hard,dense arrows. Although not technologically advanced,its very versatile,with a good balance of firepower, ammo, and heat generation. Arbalest Scorpion Powerful crossbow that continuously fires very hard,dense arrows. Although not technologically advanced,its very versatile,with a good balance of firepower, ammo, and heat generation. Larger unit offers more firepower and larger ammo stock. Hecate V 20mm A.M. Rifle T2 Armor-Buster Rifle that fires fast,powerful rounds,but has a long recovery time.Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Shotgun M808 1st G. Shotgun Double Derringer Blow Shot Feather Dance Small shotgun that is capable of firing multiple dense rounds at once. The closer the enemy,the more damage the weapon inflicts. Break Shot Small shotgun that is capable of firing multiple dense rounds at once. The closer the enemy,the more damage the weapon inflicts. Drains energy from enemy equipment. Macro Needle Gun Needle Shower Spread Needle Fires a continuous stream of electromagnetic needles with high stun potential. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Piercing Needle Fires a continuous stream of electromagnetic needles with high stun potential. Needles will pierce through enemies. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. 8mm Submachine Gun 10mm Submachine Gun 20mm Vulcan Machine gun that,while not very powerful, is easy to use and has good auto-fire capability. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Rarely overheats,even when using auto-fire. 7.62mm M.G. T4 Expulsion M.G. Machine gun that uses very hard,high- velocity rounds. Rounds will pierce through enemies.Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Pulse Laser Gun Pulse Laser Gun II Pulse Laser Gun III Electronic machine gun that fires a continuous stream of short lasers.Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Reflect Pulser Kaleidoscope Electronic machine gun that fires a continuous stream of short lasers. Lasers pierce through enemies and Reflect off walls. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. 15.7mm M.G. AG-9 Platoon Heavy machine gun that sprays powerful rounds at a fast rate. Movement speed is halved while firing. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. 75mm Howitzer 155mm Howitzer T7 Field Cannon When the shells impact,they burst into multiple smaller bombs that explode,causing heavy damage to surrounding enemies. Powerful weapon,but has severe recoil and tends to overheat. 3" recoilles Gun T8 Bazooka Panzerfaust Carl Gustav 4000 Rocket launcher with suppressed recoil for ease of handling. Limited ammo supply,but rounds excel in both speed and destructive power. Grenade Launcher T9 Twin Torpedo MM-3 Riot Gun V Grenade Grenade launcher fitted with a drum-style magazine. White-hot grenade blasts raise temperature,as well as inflicting damage. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Missile Launcher T10 Ground Rocket LOSAT-3 KEM Fires powerful, high-velocity Missiles. A direct hit will cause massive damage. Heavy Missile Fires powerful, high-velocity Missiles. A direct hit will cause massive damage. Can drain energy from enemy equipment. Homing Missile MPIM Predator 4 Sweet Honey Bee Fires small missiles that lock onto enemies and automatically home in on them. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. 3-Shot Burst AAM Full Burst AAM Fires numerous small missiles that lock onto enemies and automatically home in on them. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Gatling Cannon Rotating 6-Mortal Storm Vulcan H Storm Vulcan Fires bullets from multiple barrels in a spinning motion. Resistant to overheating and auto-fire capable,but cannot move while firing. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Linear Motor Gun Vergilius High Linear Long rifle that uses a magnetic force to fire extremely heavy shells. Devastatingly powerful,but repeat rate is very slow. Railgun Railgun Squall Railgun Godspeed Long rifle that uses a magnetic guidance to fire powerful plasma rounds. Repeat rate is slow due to the enormous amount of energy required to fire. Rail Cannon Rank D Rail Cannon Rank G Rail Cannon Long rifle that uses a magnetic guidance to fire powerful plasma rounds. Destructive power and firing energy are closer to a cannon than a rifle. Number of shots fired depends on how long weapon is charged. EMCON-III New EMCON-III Fires an intense electromagnetic pulse that temporarily disables all electronics in the vicinity. Cannot move while firing,due to the tremendous amount of energy released. Anti-Matter D Double deringer that fires anti-matter rounds. Destructive power is so immense that its no longer issued in the tower. Floating Mine Floating Mine V Fires a floating mine. Mine detonates either when touched,or after a set amount of time has passed. Hold the attack button for continuous fire. Plasma Cutter Alpha Plasma Cutter Beta Fires a Saturn-shaped ball of plasma. Ball travels slowly,but has highly advanced homing capabilitis. Plasma Cutter Gamma Fires a Saturn-shaped ball of plasma. Ball travels slowly,but has highly advanced homing capabilitis. Charge the weapon to fire multiple balls. Flame Thrower Crimson Pulse Dragoon Breath Emits a stream of blazing hot fire, inflicting heat damage on close- to medium- range enemies. Anything caught in the flames will overheat. Tractor Chain Fires a chain that latches onto enemies and pulls them close. Tractor Chain S Fires a chain that latches onto enemies and pulls them close. Stuns enemies it latches onto. Tractor Chain F Fires a chain that latches onto enemies and pulls them close. Lifts enemies it latches onto. Hellfire Hellflame Hellburst Locks onto enemies and creates a path of fire toward them. Anything caught in the flames will overheat. The path will disappear after a short time. Beam Rifle Beam weapon that fires a huge number of high-energy particles toward a single point. Extremely easy to handle and does not slow movement while firing. Double Beam Rifle Beam weapon that fires a huge number of high-energy particles toward a single point. Extremely easy to handle and does not slow movement while firing. Hold attack button to fire two shots in a row. Mega Beam Rifle Sniper Beam Beam weapon that fires a huge number of high-energy particles toward a single point. Extremely easy to handle and does not slow movement while firing. Output has been augmented to increase the size of the beam. Plasma Blaster Ion Blaster Fires three plasma beams that lock onto enemies and automatically home in on them. Firepower,accuracy, and ammo capacity are all top-notch,making it a highly practical Weapon. Plasma Blazer Heavy Ion Cyclon Fire several plasma beams that lock onto enemies and automatically home in on them. Firepower,accuracy, and ammo capacity are all top-notch,making it a highly practical Weapon. Hold the attack button to fire more plasma beams.